


Just a Spill ~Brohm~

by TheMythicalUmbreon



Category: Brohm - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMythicalUmbreon/pseuds/TheMythicalUmbreon
Summary: This one-shot has 2 partsoopsAlso my first one shotposted on my tumblr (themythicalumbreon) and wattpad (TheMythicalUmbreon)I've been trying to post this but it's being mean :(





	1. Just a Spill (part 1)

It was the day that Bryce, Ohm, and Delirious were going to visit each other by staying at Luke's house. Bryce was the most excited (and nervous) because he hadn't known Delirious or Luke for a long time like he had Ohm. He wanted to make a good impression for the both of them.

Bryce was the first one to leave his house for the 6 and a half hour drive to Luke's house, and before he left he tweeted:

**Can't wait for the meetup today with Ohm, Cartoonz, and Delirious!**

He instantly received many tweets saying things like:

**Show us what Delirious looks like!**

**Can't wait to hear about it!**

**Have fun!**

But there was one that stood out:

**Make sure not to have to much fun with Ohm while you're there ;)**

Bryce was confused... did people find out? Was his crush on Ohm that obvious? Bryce shrugged it off and began driving.

**\------Time skip brought to you by spaghetti------**

Bryce had been driving for 6 hours. "Only half an hour to go....." Bryce trailed off. Just then, he received a phone call from Luke.

"Bryce?" Luke called out.

"Yea Luke?"

"How much longer till' you get here?"

"About 30 minutes. Why?"

"Oh, Ohm just asked. Anyway we're all here so don't worry. See you soon."

"See ya."

Bryce ended the call and focused on the road again. Bryce was confused. Why did Ohm want to know how long it would be till' he got there? He never asks Delirious or Luke... and why couldn't he have called himself? He shrugged it off and continued to drive.

**\------Another time skip... brought to you by a potato------**

Bryce arrived to Luke's house and just stared at the beautiful house in front of him. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Bryce!" Ohm exclaimed.

"Hey Ohm!" Bryce semi yelled.

"Need some help with your stuff?" Ohm asked shyly.

"Yea, I guess... I don't have much though." Bryce smiled at him.

Bryce and Ohm carried all of Bryce's bags (all 3 of them) inside and just sat them down onto the kitchen table. Bryce saw Luke and Delirious walk to them. Where delirious literally jumped on Bryce with a hug. Bryce could've sworn he saw a glint of jealousy in Ohm's eyes.

"BRYCE!" Delirious yelled.

"Hey Delirious! Uh, could you get off of me? You're squishing me." Bryce laughed.

"Sorry" Delirious laughed. "Anyway it's kinda late and we don't know who's sleeping where... so where are we all sleeping?" Delirious questioned.

"I have 2 bedrooms and one guest room." Luke said.

"I'll take one of the bedrooms." Ohm said. "Also, why do you have two bedrooms?"

"Well one of them is mine, but I don't know about the other." Luke laughed.

"I guess I could take the couch and Delirious could have the guest room." Bryce told them.

"You sure?" Delirious asked. Bryce just nodded.

"Alright then, that's settled.... anyone want to play Mario Kart?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Bryce, Ohm, and Delirious said.

Bryce was playing as Luigi and he was in first, Ohm being Mario and in third, and Delirious as Yoshi fighting with Cartoonz as Toad for seventh place.

"GOD DAMMIT DELIRIOUS, YOU PUSHED ME OFF" Cartoonz yelled. While Delirious just laughed. "Fuck this, I'm out. I'm getting a drink you guys keep playing."

"Bryce, I'm going to throw this red shell at you, and you know what happens, correct?" Ohm smirked.

"Well, it may mean that I'm about to cross the finish line." Bryce smirked back.

"Wait wha-" Ohm tried to say before Bryce crossed the finish line.

"YES! In your face Ohm!" Bryce yelled victoriously.

At that moment, Luke had come back with a drink a spilled it on the couch when Bryce yelled.

"Shit, sorry I spilled it." Cartoonz said

"I think it was my fault.... sorry Cartoonz..." Bryce said back apologetically.

"It was only water, it'll dry.... but where are you going to sleep now?" Luke questioned.

"You could sleep in my bed." Ohm blurted out.


	2. Just a Spill (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the oneshot  
> hehe

Bryce couldn't believe what he had heard. Ohm just told him he could sleep in his bed. Ohm must've meant that he would sleep on the couch.... right? Ohm's face reddened as soon as he realized what he had said.

"I mean-n like-e uh-h" Ohm stuttered out. "I- I can-n take-e the-e couch-h." Ohm finally said.

"I can't just let you just sleep on a wet couch..." Bryce trailed off.

"Then sleep in the same bed as him." Delirious said from the floor. "Decide fast please, I'm getting tired."

"Then you go sleep, Delirious." Luke said.

"But I wanna see what they do about the sleeping arrangements." Delirious said with a smirk.

"It is getting late... Bryce what do you want to do? Your choice." Ohm finally said.

"I guess I'll sleep in your bed..." Bryce said softly.

Bryce changed into some pajamas and took some of his stuff to the room Ohm was staying in. Ohm was just scrolling through some stuff on Twitter.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here tonight..." Bryce trailed off. "Ya know, with the couch and stuff."

"Don't mention it." Ohm said with a smile.

Bryce crawled into bed and started scrolling through Twitter as Ohm was. He saw that Ohm had just tweeted something.

**Guess I'm not sleeping alone ;)**

He instantly received many questions asking what he meant, was it a joke, or who he was sleeping with. Bryce just laughed.

"You know, people are going to be all over with the "Ohmlirious" and "Brohm" stuff after that tweet. They'll be guessing who it is for awhile... Better hope Luke or Jon don't say anything."

Just then Delirious tweeted something saying:

**Two little lovebirds sharing amirite.**

He didn't mention anyone, but everyone knew what he meant after Ohm's tweet. Delirious received tweets saying things like:

**I'm guessing it's Bryce and Ohm.**

**The ship is sailing!!!**

**Delirious omg xD**

Bryce and Ohm looked at each other and laughed.

"Welp, looks like there's going to be fan art and fanfics of us." Ohm stated

"Too late for that." Bryce laughed. "We already have Brohm..." Bryce said with a red face.

"Hey Bryce, you got a little red on your face." Ohm smirked. "You embarrassed for Brohm or sometin?" Ohm laughed.

"What-t noooooo... why would I...?"

"Because you have a little crush on me don't ya?" Ohm smirked.

"So what if I do?" Bryce looked away.

"Because I like you too." Ohm said with a smile.

They fell asleep not long after that, and let's just say... Ohm and Bryce shared a bed for their entire visit at Luke's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh  
> I'm trying  
> ily all  
> thank you

**Author's Note:**

> First part of this one shot  
> Enjoy!


End file.
